Daniela
Daniela (ダニエラ Daniera) is a capturable boss character who appears in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright route. A general of Nohr, Daniela leads a large army to protect her country's borders from the advance of the Hoshidans. Profile Birthright Commanding one of Nohr's border guard groups in Chapter 14, Daniela is stationed right in front of a gate leading into the country. She plays a minor role in the plot, only speaking when she is engaged in battle, during which she displays an arrogant confidence in her combat capabilities. In-Game As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= Tome - B Staff - B |Item= Ragnarok }} |-|Hard= Tome - B Staff - B |Item= Ragnarok }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - B Staff - A |Item= Ragnarok }} *'8 as a playable unit Growth Rates As a Strategist |35% |10% |70% |35% |55% |45% |15% |50% |} As a Maid |35% |20% |65% |45% |60% |35% |20% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | -1 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall On Normal mode, Daniela does not pose much of a threat and can thus be taken down easily. Regardless of the mode being played, Daniela can be easily disposed of utilizing the three Dragon Veins inside the fort, which will leave her with 3 hitpoints when they are all used. This allows for setting up a kill for a weaker unit, or capturing her with ease. As a capturable unit, Daniela does not make for a particularly useful ally. While she possesses the highest base Luck as compared to all other capturable boss characters, she is severely lacking in Magic, and will need multiple Spirit Dusts to fix this flaw. Despite this deficiency, Daniela does start with the Savage Blow skill on all difficulties, a redeeming factor that makes her useful for weakening enemy units sufficiently for lower-levelled ally units to defeat. The Troubadour is Daniela's base class set, and she will thus be able to learn both the Resistance +2 and Demoiselle skills. Both do not provide much help to her, as Demoiselle is superseded by the more potent Inspiration, alongside the fact that the effectiveness of Resistance +2 wears off as she levels up. Daniela is further able to be class changed into the Maid class. As a Maid, Daniela can learn the Live to Serve and Tomebreaker skills. Since Daniela starts off with a B rank in Staff proficiency, she can thus employ most Staves available in the game. This, combined with her decent Magic, allows her to play a healing role very effectively. With the Live to Serve skill, Daniela's role as a healer is further amplified, as she is, for the most part, able to replenish her HP on her own without the aid of other healing units. Upon learning the Tomebreaker skill, Daniela's combat capabilities against Tome-wielding units will be honed, allowing her to double as both a combat and support unit. Quotes Trivia * Daniela uses voice clips like the other captureable bosses. However, rather than having a unique voice set, she uses that of generic female units. * Daniela's battle model as a Dark Flier is glitched, as it uses her Strategist horse model rather than the default Dark Falcon's alicorn. This results in a floating horse with a flickering shadow underneath. * Daniela is the only boss encountered in Birthright to come equipped with a skill that is not available in her available class sets, with that being Savage Blow respectively. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters